Albus, Meeting People
by Aellis-chan
Summary: Un nuevo curso empieza en Hogwarts, y Albus no hará mas que encontrarse con gente de lo más extraña. Un Prefecto de lo más freak, un director que se deja mangonear, una banda de música un tanto afeminada y un club de rol entre otros // Mal summary.
1. Prólogo

Es el primer fanfic que escribo, así que espero que os guste, aunque tampoco espero mucho. ^^

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a J. K. Rowling

* * *

Albus se encontraba en un compartimento del expreso hacia Hogwarts, el cual acababa de dejar atrás el andén nueve y tres cuartos.

Era un muchacho de doce años, con el pelo color café oscuro y unos grandes ojos verdes. Su pelo, lo único que no tenía de negro eran los brillos anaranjados que desprendía con la luz. Era levemente más bajitos que los demás niños de primero, y no decir de su prima Rose, quien dormitaba en el asiento de enfrente utilizando su abundante pelo rojizo como almohada.

El muchacho estaba nervioso. Su padre le había dicho que hiciese caso omiso de su hermano James, pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Y a él, cuando estaba nervioso, lo único que le calmaban eran los dulces. Así que se levanto de su asiento, dispuesto a iniciar su travesía por el tren en busca del legendario y archiconocido, carrito de los dulces.

El joven e inocente Albus, pensó cosas como "No puede ser tan difícil encontrarlo" o "¿Podré encontrar fácilmente el camino de vuelta?". Pero esos eran los menores de sus problemas.

El pasillo estaba atestado de gente. Chicos y chicas mucho mayores -y altos- que Albus se apretujaban en él y no tenían la decencia de mirar hacia abajo, la única forma de darse cuenta de la existencia de Albus sin chocarse con él. Pero la falta de espacio para moverse no era lo único que hacía la búsqueda del carrito una causa casi imposible. Esos chicos, aparte de parecer semi-gigantes a los ojos de nuestro joven héroe, charlaban en un volumen casi considerado contaminación acústica consiguiendo que Albus se confundiese aun más y acabase totalmente desorientado. Albus estuvo a punto de abandonar su causa cuando un chico terriblemente alto para nuestro bajito protagonista, pasó a toda velocidad entre la gente gritando:

-¡No me cogerás con vida, arpía! ¡La protegeré con mi vida si es necesario!

Una chica, también terriblemente alta, se apresuró a seguirle mientras le respondía:

-¡No voy a permitir que la vuelvas a meter en Hogwarts!

-¿Qué tienes en contra de los videojuegos muggles?

-¡Qué el año pasado colaste la consola y todos sabemos lo que pasó!- gritó la chica, histérica.

-¡Pero ésta es la siguiente generación!¡Es distinta!

Muchos de los chicos y chicas que estaban en el pasillo empezaron a vitorearle al grito de "Sempai, estamos contigo" o "Corre como el viento, nosotros cuidaremos de tus hijos" y el chico, abriendo la puerta del siguiente vagón dijo dramáticamente enjugándose unas lágrimas imaginarias:

-Adiós, mis jóvenes e inexpertos amigos, decidle a MaryJane, que la amo.- y desapareció del vagón, perseguido por la chica.

-¿Quién demonios es MaryJane? ¡No hay ninguna MaryJane en Hogwarts!- gritó la chica exasperada siguiéndolo al siguiente vagón.

Albus se tomó unos segundos para asumir la persecución que acababa de tener lugar en el pasillo, y cuando se hubo recompuesto, aprovechó el efímero camino que habían hecho aquel chaval en su precipitada huída y pasó por él a toda velocidad.

La "comodidad" de su travesía no duró demasiado, pues la gente se había vuelto a apelotonar y a hacer imposible su movimiento. Consiguió escabullirse entre dos chavales, de primero, puesto que estos no le sacaban demasiada altura, y se topó con una bolsa de lona en la cara. Se fijó más, y se dio cuenta de que era una funda de guitarra. ¿Quién llevaría una guitarra a Hogwarts?

La guitarra la cargaba una chica, que por mucho que extrañó a Albus, era unos dedos más bajita que él. El pelo rubio casi le tocaba los hombros y el flequillo le tapaba el ojo izquierdo, remarcando el ojo de iris gris decorado con abundante sombra de ojos negra. Y Albus, al fijarse un poco más en su cara, notó algo que lo dejó patidifuso. Era un chico. Y para rematar, escuchó algo que quizás no querría haber escuchado nunca.

-A partir de ahora, me llamo MaryJane.- soltó el chavalín con aire soñador mirando hacia la puerta por la que acababa de salir el chico terriblemente alto.

Albus se alejó de él sin dejar de mirarlo y se chocó con una chica –Esta vez, una chica de verdad- levemente más alta que él y a quién no alcanzó a ver la cara, puesto que se la tapaba con un libro que iba leyendo mientras caminaba, en el que en la portada se podía leer el título de "Crepúsculo".

La chica levantó la vista de su libro y miró con desdén a Albus asomando unos ojos chocolate a los que casi ocultaban un flequillo descuidado de un marrón casi negro.

-Fíjate por donde caminas.

-Menos humos hermanita, que lo conozco.- Dijo una chica alta, quién tenía el pelo negro y una piel extremadamente blanca, los ojos sobrecargados de sombra negra y los labios de color berenjena.

-Lo que tú digas.- respondió la niña volviendo a su lectura murmurando cosas como "Tanto Bella como Edward, ambos sois estúpidos ".

-¡Hazme caso o utilizo mi ataque mortal del vampiro brillante!- le dijo haciendo alusión a un chiste que Albus no fue capaz de captar.

-Como si eso fuese a hacerme algo.- respondió sin despegar su mirada del libro.

-Sí que te lo haría… te deslumbraría.

Albus la miró extrañado, y se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Me conoces?

-Sí, te conozco.- respondió acercándose a mi cara- ¡y tengo previsto hacerte mi cena!- dijo enseñándole a Albus unos grandes colmillos, haciendo que este se sobresaltara y saliese corriendo entre la multitud.

-¡No te asustes! ¡No te comería!¡Cómo mucho te utilizaría como sacrificio a mis Dioses!- gritó hacia Albus, quien estaba ya bastante lejos.

-Lo estás arreglando del todo hermana, esas bromas son las que hacen que poca gente se te acerque.

La vampira la miro unos segundos y dijo, totalmente en serio:

-No era una broma.

Albus, totalmente asustado, se metió en el primer compartimento que pudo, solo para encontrarse entre una masa de gente a presión en él.

El compartimento lo lideraban dos chavales, subidos en los asientos y cogidos por los hombros. Al reconocerlos, Albus solo pudo articular una frase con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

-Oh, no… ellos no.

Su hermano mayor James, quien se parecía más a su madre que a su querido padre, gritaba y sacudía un saco lleno de pequeñas bolas de colores, y su compañero – y primo- Fred hacía lo mismo.

Ambos eran tan parecidos que daba miedo. A pesar de no ser hermanos, eran como dos gotas de agua. Ambos con el pelo cobrizo, el rostro más rosa que tostado, con dos ámbares por ojos y aquella sonrisa traviesa que a Albus le recordaba tanto a su tío (y padre de Fred) George.

-¡Acercaos chavales! ¡Tenemos nueva mercancía para un nuevo año!

-¡Sí! ¡Empezad a ser dignos alumnos de Hogwarts faltando a clase el primer día!

-¡Con un precio especial! ¡Por no haber ni empezado las clases, todos tenéis un 10% de descuento en nuestra novedad "Grageas del Basilisco (efecto temporal)"!

-¡Unos cuantos alumnos paralizados con esto, y con un poco de suerte pararán las clases y harán divertidos interrogatorios buscando al heredero de Slytherin! ¡No se recomienda su uso en alumnos de Slytherin o en aquellos que sepan parserl!

-¡Exacto! ¡No quedaría creíble!

-¡Este descuento se aplica a todos los presentes!

-¡Excepto a ti, a ti y a ti!- Exclamó James señalando al azar.

-¡También tenemos el nuevo "Avada Kedavra de bolsillo"! ¡Estarás oficialmente muerto durante un día entero!

-¡Y con un agradable sabor a limón!

Albus se vio arrastrado contra su voluntad hacia su hermano y su primo, y tenía la leve sensación de que lo menos sensato en aquel momento era que alguno de los dos lo viese. Cuando se decidió a hacer caso a su instinto ya era demasiado tarde. James lo había visto, y él no era de los que hacían caso omiso a un perfecto conejillo de indias.

-¡Oh, hermanito! ¡Me vienes que ni pintado! ¡Alguien tiene que hacer la demostración!- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa que a los ojos de Albus, era de lo más macabro que había visto nunca.

Nuestro pobre protagonista intentó escapar, pero le era imposible zafarse del agarre de su "querido" hermano mayor, quién sostenía alegre una pastilla de un bonito color amarillo.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo sin perder la sonrisa y sin hacer mucho esfuerzo para evitar que su hermanito escapase.- Es de limón, tu favorito.

Albus forcejeaba con James mientras en su mente lloraba al grito de "¡No, otra vez no!" mientras recordaba la última vez que había probado aquella pastilla, pero todavía en su fase experimental. Había permanecido oficialmente muerto durante dos días y medio solo para despertar en mitad de la noche, en el patio trasero de la casa de su tío, metido en un enorme agujero, con su hermano y su primo con una pala cada uno, totalmente dispuestos a darle una digna sepultura.

Pero había que reconocer una cosa, era el caramelo de limón más bueno que había probado nunca.

Cuando logró liberarse de su hermano mayor, éste le gritó mientras Albus escapaba:

-¡Pues te quedas sin el descuento!

En su precipitada huída de aquella locura, se chocó con un montón más de gente. Un grupo de chicos con el mismo estilo que "MaryJane", una chica saltando por un compartimento con lo que le pareció identificar como un poster y demás gente variopinta.

Y por fin, lo vio. Le pareció un altar sagrado al azúcar. Una especie de tierra sagrada de los dulces. Una meca de las golosinas. El legendario, y archiconocido carrito de los dulces. Podría ser un efecto óptico, pero en ese momento, la viejecita de cara benévola parecía tener un aro de divinidad sobre su cabeza.

Albus podría haber estado comprando allí todo el trayecto hasta Hogwarts pero, ya cargado, decidió volver con su prima Rose.

Consiguió regresar sano y salvo al compartimento, donde Rose le esperaba despierta leyendo un libro- Albus decidió no leer el título, había tenido suficientes libros raros por hoy-.

-¿Has comprado algo?-dijo ella sonriente al verlo entrar.

Albus solo levantó la bolsa donde llevaba su botín de azúcares.

-¿Has comprado ranas de chocolate?

-Ya sabes que no.- Dijo molesto, hacía años que no compraba esas golosinas. ¿La razón? Nunca había conseguido siquiera empezar la colección de cromos. Misteriosamente, solo le salía el de su padre, Harry Potter.

No le había parecido mal, hasta que a James y su inseparable amigo/primo Fred, se les ocurrió forrar la habitación de su querido hermano pequeño/ primo con ellos y encantarlos para hacer imposible su eliminación. Genial, una habitación con miles de caras de tu padre por las paredes, techo y suelo. ¿Podría haber algo mejor?

Desde entonces, Albus tenía un miedo irracional a las ranas de chocolate. Por lo menos, en Hogwarts no estaría rodeado de aquellas estampitas infernales. Malditas ranas de chocolate y sus cromos diabólicos.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

¿Reviews?


	2. Monos voladores y un consejo de papá

Primer capítulo después del prólogo.

Creedme, no le recomiendo a nadie empezar a escribir un fanfic en época de exámenes, no es sano A

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling

**

* * *

Capítulo 1. Monos voladores y un consejo de papá.**

Albus estaba nervioso, le sudaban las manos y no se las secaba por miedo a ensuciar su flamante nueva túnica.

Quién se lo iba a decir. Por fin estaba allí, en Hogwarts. El gran comedor era soberbio y sobrecogedor, y no decir tiene que la cantidad ingente de alumnos de primero que cada cual como mínimo le sacaba una cabeza a nuestro bajito héroe, no ayudaba mucho a suavizar la sensación de ser minúsculo.

Su escasa altura no alcanzaba para poder ver el sombrero seleccionador, el cual se encontraba al final del pasillo intermedio del Gran Comedor. Todos los primerizos esperaban impacientes a que una mujer de aspecto implacable explicaba el funcionamiento del sombrero.

La única forma que tenía el pobre Albus de enterarse de lo que pasaba más adelante, era gracias a las descripciones que le facilitaba su dos-cabezas-más-alta prima Rose.

Al tampoco importarle mucho la elección de los demás alumnos, Albus recorrió las mesas divididas por casas con la mirada. La primera que miró fue, obviamente, Gryffindor.

Allí se encontraban sentados todos sus familiares, y sintió una ansiedad terrible ante la posibilidad de caer en una casa distinta. Pero entonces fue cuando James se giró hacia él y lo miró fijamente con una sonrisa pícara mientras articulaba una frase con sus labios:

"Te tengo preparada una sorpresa, asegúrate de caer en Gryffindor"

Albus volvió a sentir la ansiedad, pero esta vez ante el hecho de caer en la misma casa de su hermano.

La segunda mesa que miró fue la de Ravenclaw. Allí lo que más le llamó la atención fue el punto rosa pastel que distinguió entre la multitud. Era una chica con un vestido de volantes y atestado de lacitos y encajes. Su cabello rubio caía con rizos y ondas por su espalda, y lo adornaba con lazos de un cálido color rosa. Otra cosa que le llamó la atención en aquella mesa, fue una chica alta y delgaducha que se encorvaba sobre la mesa. Llevaba la túnica reglamentaria, pero repleta de parches de lo que le parecieron caricaturas de champiñones y espirales, así como de un montón de símbolos extraños más.

Al reparar en la mesa de Hufflepuff, se extrañó de haberse fijado en un chaval regordete y alto, con cara de bonachón y hoyuelos en la sonrisa. Parecía buena persona y popular incluso siendo poco atlético, puesto que charlaba con todos los que tenía al alcance, tanto en la mesa de Hufflepuff como de las demás mesas.

En Slytherin también se fijó en un chaval rellenito, pero este en peor manera. Su cara rechoncha estaba brillante y su pelo castaño estaba repeinado para un lado. Para la sorpresa de Albus, el chico se levantó y caminó discreto hacia la fila de primero, y poco después de llegar a ella, la mujer que nombraba a los alumnos lo debió de nombrar a él, puesto que se abrió paso y se sentó en el taburete.

A la señora casi no le dio tiempo a ponerle el sombrero, puesto que éste, nada más rozar el pelo al chaval dijo "¡Slytherin!" Y el muchacho emitió una desagradable y torcida sonrisa.

El muchacho – al cual a Albus le pareció recordar con el nombre de Dudley– volvió a atravesar la masa ingente de alumnos para volver a su sitio original en la mesa de Slytherin.

-Albus Severus Potter.

Albus se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre y sobre todo, al recibir un empujón de Rose.

Caminó torpemente hacia delante y subió los escalones – no sin antes tropezarse un par de veces- y se sentó en el taburete. El simple hecho de ver el sombrero de cerca le puso tan nervioso que las manos empezaron a sudarle aun más.

En ese instante, mirando hacia delante y viendo a todos aquellos ojos fijos en él, distinguió los de su hermano mayor y sintió pánico hacia el posible "regalo" de James, sobre todo al recordar los anteriores regalos del mismo hechos con "todo su amor y cariño" para su hermanito pequeño.

Y decidió una cosa "¡Todo menos Gryffindor¡ !Todo menos Gryffindor¡"

La mujer le puso el sombrero al nervioso chavalín y el mismo sombrero recibió el mensaje de Albus al instante, así como Albus recibió extrañado el miedo que irradiaba el propio sombrero.

Éste habló en su mente:

-Lo siento chaval, yo tampoco querría estar en su misma casa, pero eres tú, o yo. Y aprecio mi ajado color marrón.

Albus no supo que quería decirle el sombrero con aquello, pero su padre le había dicho que él tomaría en cuenta sus preferencias, y en ese instante, Albus lo que menos quería era ir a Gryffindor.

Por lo que el mundo se le cayó encima cuando el sombrero Seleccionador dijo con voz alta y clara:

-¡Gryffindor!

Y añadió algo más antes de que la mujer se lo llevara.

-Lo siento chaval, no es algo personal.

La masa de Gryffindor estalló en aplausos y vítores, como cada vez que se les unía un nuevo alumno, y Albus se dirigió con pies de plomo hacia el hueco que le hacía su hermano en el largo banco marrón.

-No me lo puedo creer… ¡mi joven primito es un Gryffindor!- dijo Fred divertido.

-¡Ya es todo un hombrecito! ¡No puedo esperar para darle su regalo!- dijo James mientras dramatizaba unas lágrimas de alegría

-Si, ya… yo tampoco puedo esperar para recibirlo.- respondió Albus a punto de soltar unas lagrimitas. -maldito sombrero traidor.

-¿Qué murmuras hermanito?- preguntó curioso James.

La respuesta de Albus fue interrumpida por una tímida voz que hacía amago de imponerse al griterío del gran comedor. Un hombre de aspecto bonachón se había incorporado en el centro de la mesa de los profesores. Tenía el cabello negro entrecano y una cara redonda que le daba aspecto bonachón y afable. El pobre tenía la intención de hacer un discurso imponente de apertura, recordando los que él mismo había oído de pequeño desde la mesa de Gryffindor hacer al archiconocido profesor Dumbledore.

Pero nuestro actual director, siendo como era su primer año como tal, y siendo tan tímido como era y fácil de ignorar, empezó el discurso creyendo que su voz llegaba a alguien aparte de sus compañeros inmediatos en la mesa de profesores:

-¡Bien…bienvenidos un año más a how…Hogwarts ! A…antes de comen…comenzar nuestro banquete me gusta…gustaría decir…algunas palabras… Soy el nue…nuevo director… Neville Longbo…

Pero antes de que nuestro inexperto director/ex-profesor de herbología pudiese acabar su discurso de presentación, al cual todo el mundo estaba ignorando, un hombre un tanto extraño irrumpió en el gran comedor al grito de:

-¡Un mono! ¡Hay un mono en las mazmorras!...ya está, ya lo he dicho- suspiró con un último aliento y se desplomó en el pasillo hacia la mesa de los profesores.

Inmediatamente de que aquel pintoresco hombre se desmayase, un pequeño mico entró juguetonamente en el gran comedor. Algunas chicas soltaron grititos de "¡Qué mono!" al ver el mono (que era muy mono) con un par de alitas blancas en su espalda. El mico se acercó al derrumbado hombre y le dio pequeños golpes de una forma muy mona en la cara.

Un par de chicas se apresuraron a coger al monito para hacerle carantoñas, y el mico, asustado, empezó a chillar como lo que era, un mono.

Seguidamente, un estruendo irrumpió en el comedor.

Una manada de mandriles, muchísimo más grandes que el pequeño mico alado, entraron volando y chillando dispuestos a arrasar con todo y con todos. Los enfurecidos monos tiraban de pelos ajenos y levantaban con sus brazos a alumnos asombrados, dándoles un viaje con preciosas vistas al cielo nocturno por el techo hechizado.

Albus era uno de aquellos "afortunados" alumnos ganadores de un viaje en mono gratuito, y podría jurar que nunca lo olvidaría, el nunca olvidaba nada que le hubiese sucedido a más de un metro de distancia del suelo. No por lo menos desde aquel fatídico día en el que su hermano James, amablemente, le había ofrecido enseñarle a montar en escoba y le había prestado su apenas-estrenada escoba.

En el instante en el que James le había propuesto aquel plan de domingo, Albus se sintió feliz porque su hermano mayor estaba haciendo algo típico de hermano mayor con él, pero en ningún momento supuso que su apenas-estrenada escoba era apenas-estrenada porque James sospechaba que alguien la había hechizado y no le apetecía comprobar él mismo de que manera. Era lo que tenía vivir en Godric's Hollow,( la mayoría de tus vecinos eran magos-por no decir todos- y estaban capacitados para hacer una maldición) y tener como hermano a James (el cual tenía más enemigos que amigos incluso a los cinco años). La cuestión, era que para un niño de apenas tres años de edad, intentar ser asesinado por una escoba decidida a tirarte de ella a diez metros de altitud no era algo precisamente agradable o que pretendiese no dejar un miedo permanente a las alturas. Sobre todo si esa escoba había conseguido su objetivo de verte en el suelo.

Pero dejando de lado los no-escasos traumas de nuestro martirizado protagonista, la vista de la cual no fue capaz de disfrutar totalmente, le hizo fijarse en el pelo marrón engominado de aquel chaval de Slytherin y sus amigos que se escabullían de vuelta al gran comedor aprovechando la confusión y el pánico causado por los monos. Albus no tenía ni idea de en qué momento de la velada habían abandonado el gran comedor, pero estaba casi seguro de que por una vez, el caos no lo había causado James.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la mitad de los alumnos y profesores se habían escondido debajo de las mesas, la otra mitad se encontraba sobrevolando el gran comedor y el director, Neville, se balanceaba colgando de una lámpara del techo.

-¿Por qué siempre a mi?- gritaba sin saber si estar enfadado o avergonzado.

Los monos soltaron a sus presas, se juntaron todos encima de la mesa de profesores y sucedió algo entre asombroso y escalofriante. Se fusionaron en un gran gorila gigante de un color rubio platino emitiendo un gruñido gutural.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Está en modo super-sayan!- gritó un chaval delgaducho al que Albus creyó reconocer de haber visto en el expreso a Hogwarts.

-¡Cállate idiota! ¡No es momento de frikadas!-le respondió la misma muchacha que le había perseguido en el tren.

En ese mismo instante, el gorila se acercó a las mesas con aire amenazador y dispuesto a utilizar a los alumnos de punching-ball, pero no contó con algo.

El director le cayó en la cabeza junto a la lámpara de la que estaba colgado y lo dejó totalmente fuera de combate.

Este se levantó como disimulando que lo tenía todo planeado desde un principio y se sacudió su elegante túnica .

-Ahora entiendo el enfado de aquella vez de la profesora McGonagall.- dijo mirando alrededor y rascándose la cabeza confuso- pero entonces solo tuvieron que pagar la reparación del baño, a mi me toca pagar todo el gran Comedor.

* * *

Los alumnos salieron de debajo de las mesas y la velada se dio por concluida. Todos menos los de primero, los cuales estaban aún en shock, salieron del gran comedor dispuestos a pasar una agradable noche de sueño reparador en sus mullidas camas.

Albus solo reaccionó cuando escuchó:

-¡Los de primero por aquí!¡Gryffindor!

La llamada la emitía el mismo chaval delgaducho de antes subido a un banco para hacerse notar. A su vez, la misma llamada la gritaban otros chicos de las distintas casas.

Albus se abrió paso a través del grupo de alumnos de primero que se había formado alrededor del chico en un tiempo récord. No estaba dispuesto a no enterarse de nada de nuevo por culpa de su casi-inexistente altura.

-Bueno, se que ahora mismo estáis confusos, pero no os preocupéis, en mis tiempos fue mucho peor. Si os va experimentar, no hagáis una quimera en vuestro último curso en Hogwarts, y si la hacéis por lo menos tened la decencia de llevárosla.- dijo recordando algo.

-Sí, fue un recibimiento para no olvidar.-corroboró la chica que parecía acompañarle a todos lados.

-¡Hola!- saltó de repente como si acabase de recordar que había más gente aparte de él y la chica allí.- soy el prefecto de Gryffindor.

-Y yo también-señaló la chica.

-Podéis llamarme Sempai*- dijo alegremente.

-Oh no… ¿Sigues con eso?-preguntó la chica exasperada.

-Y lo que me queda.

-Bueno, a mi podéis llamarme Karen.

-Si, podéis llamarle Karen-sempai.

-¡Mantenme alejada de tus paranoias!-le gritó harta Karen.

Esa extraña pareja de prefectos, hizo a aquel agotado grupo de primerizos un tour por Hogwarts aunque éstos les hubieran pedido que lo hiciesen al día siguiente, al no verse capaces de asimilar nada más aquel día.

Cuando por fin llegaron ante el retrato de la señora Gorda, Sempai dijo:

-¡La victoria es mía!**- haciendo a su ver un efusivo gesto con sus brazos.

-No puedo esperar a que te gradúes- suspiró la señora Gorda.- ¿tienes acaso la más mínima idea de cuan cansado es ver al día a un montón de niñatos haciendo el idiota para decir una simple contraseña?

-No, no puedo hacerme a la idea, pero seguro que es una sensación maravillosa-respondió.- y yo tampoco puedo esperar para graduarme.

A su vez, Karen explicaba el funcionamiento de la señora Gorda a los de primero.

-Recordad, por el idiota este tenéis que grita "¡La victoria es mía!" mientras levantáis los brazos. Las contraseñas cambian semanalmente.

Todos entraron a tropel en la sala común llena de color escarlata y dorado. Albus no pudo esperar para subir corriendo a la habitación, dispuesto a escribirle una carta a su padre en aquel mismo instante, pero un factor inesperado frenó su carrera hacia su baúl.

La habitación estaba forrada con aquellos artefactos del demonio. La cara de Harry sonreía y se reía desde todos los ángulos posibles.

Allí tampoco habría paz.

Sin poder hacer nada para calmarse, nuestro pobre héroe empezó a gritar como si estuvieran sometiéndole a la peor tortura inimaginable.

-Oh, parece que ha descubierto el regalo.-comentó James a Fred tumbado en su cama mientras leía un libro.

Rápidamente, Sempai apareció en la habitación de los de primero junto a los demás dueños de la misma.

-¿Pero qué demonios?

Albus se giró hacia él y le agarró por el cuello de la camisa estirándose todo lo que pudo para poder llegar a él.

-¡Haz algo! ¡Deshazte de ellos si no quieres que me deshaga yo de tí! ¡Ahora!- le gritaba con los ojos desorbitados. Definitivamente, solo James y sus regalos podrían ponerle en aquel estado de locura.

Sempai, asustado sacó su varita rápidamente y con un movimiento, los cromos desaparecieron, excepto un par o dos que resistían a la magia.

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo has hecho eso?- exclamó James desde el marco de la puerta.- juraría que le había hecho un conjuro permanente.

-¿Has sido tú?-preguntó Sempai-Tío, la próxima vez que vayas a hacer algo así avisa, tu hermano me da miedo.-le dijo mientras se alejaba del sulfurado Albus.-ahora, todos a dormir.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Sempai, pero ninguno se durmió enseguida. Todos se pusieron a escribir a sus familias para explicarles el incidente de los monos, pero Albus tenía mucha más información que compartir.

_Querido papá:_

_No sé como fue tu primera noche en Hogwarts, pero creo que no se podría comparar con todo lo que me ha pasado a mí desde que me despedí de vosotros en la estación._

_Un par de locos (Que luego resultaron ser los prefectos)casi me atropellan en el expreso a Hogwarts, una vampira ha estado a punto de ofrecerme como sacrificio a sus dioses (sean los que sean)y he estado a punto de revivir mi experiencia con aquellos caramelos a los sueles siempre consideraste una golosina ingeniosa y divertida pero que por poco me cuestan la vida más de una vez._

_Cuando ya creía que nada podía ser más raro, en mitad de la cena una manada de monos voladores destrozaron el gran comedor y me hicieron revivir aquél incidente, al cual nunca consideraste importante, con aquella escoba voladora hechizada. Esos monos se fusionaron en un gorila gigante y el tío Neville(el cual nunca comentaste que ahora fuese director) le cayó encima dejando K.O de un golpe._

_Creo saber el culpable de esta invasión de primates. Es un alumno de primero, como yo, pero él de Slytherin . Está bastante rollizo y tiene el pelo marrón engominado a un lado. Su nombre es Dudley, creo que es mala persona._

_Besos a mamá y Lily._

_Albus._

_P.D: ¿Es legal extorsionar al sombrero seleccionador?_

_

* * *

_

Albus tuvo que esperar tres días para obtener una respuesta de su padre, la cual decía así:

_Querido hijo:_

_¿Has dicho Dudley? Patéale su gordo trasero._

_Te quiere:_

_Tú padre_

Parcas palabras a las cuales Albus se pasó mirando asombrado toda la comida. Su padre nunca dejaría de sorprenderle.

Tendría que preguntarle alguna vez si conocía de algo a Dudley.

* * *

**Notas**

*Sempai: es una forma de llamar a los compañeros de clase que son mayores que tú en Japonés.

**¡La victoria es mía!: es una frase de Stewie Griffin, de la serie Padre de Familia.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Intentaré actualizar más seguido.

¿Me merezco una Review?


End file.
